Conocerte más
by Lola300
Summary: Naruto ha perdido a su mejor amigo en una batalla. Sin embargo, empezará a tratar más a cierta chica de cabellos azulado y ojos blanco. Comenzará una gran amistad y quizás algo más... NaruHina


**Estos personajes no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimot****o**

¡Hola!

Supuestamente esto debería ser un dabble de 600 palabras por un concurso que estaba haciendo, pero me pasé de palabras a si que no puedo participar LOL

Se trataba de un posible final del manga para la pareja que uno escoja. Yo elegí el NaruHina, ya que, nunca he escrito hetero y menos de esta pareja -Y eso que la apoyo un 100% XD- Bueno, cualquiera que me conozca o a leído uno de mis fanfics, sabe que mi pasión es el yaoi, Akatsuki y sobretodo el Uchihacest lol

Este fanfic está registrado en **_Safe Creative_**...

h t t p s : / / w w w . s a f e c r e a t i v e . o r g / w o r k / 1 2 0 5 1 8 1 6 6 4 8 3 9

Cualquier acto de plagio, está en contra de la ley.

Bien, disfrútenlo XD...

* * *

**Conociéndote más**

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba recostado en su cama, con vendajes, ocultando las heridas que se había hecho durante la última pelea que tuvo hace unos meses antes. Miró hacia un punto del techo, pero luego ocultó sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. Recordó las ultimas palabras que le dijo a su mejor amigo antes de verlo partir.

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mojando las mangas de su suéter. Retiró el brazo de su cabeza y se levantó con pesadez; secó sus lágrimas con las manos y se levantó hacia la puerta, aunque con dolor aun en su costilla. Se colocó sus sandalias y salió de su departamento. Caminó sin rumbo por toda la aldea de Konoha, con la mirada fija pero perdida en sus recuerdos. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al ver dos personas que reconoció. Se detuvo en frente de ellos, mirándolos fijamente. La chica del clan Hyüga estaba ahí junto con un miembro del clan Inuzuka.

—N-Naruto-kun… —susurró Hinata mirándolo fijamente y con un pequeño rubor poco notable. Kiba miró hacia donde estaba el rubio y sonrió. Ya había entendido la reacción que tuvo su compañera.

—Naruto, pareces una momia con tantos vendajes. —comentó Kiba con burla. Naruto le palpitó una vena en la cabeza.

—¡Hey, Kiba, no me digas así! —señaló el rubio con desprecio.

—Hehe… —rió, mientras que Akamaru dio un ladrido. —Veo que ya puedes caminar… —comentó Kiba, aunque se imaginaba como estaría después de lo sucedido con Sasuke. Hubo uno segundos de silencio y sintió que estorbaba. Ya sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto. —Ahm… Hinata, nos vemos después. ¡Vamos, Akamaru!

—Kiba… —la chica de cabello oscuro vio como su compañero desaparecía a la vista de los dos. Miró hacia donde estaba Naruto, aunque no sabia que decirle. —¿Cómo estas? —preguntó Hinata, preocupada por su estado. Vio como Naruto desvió su mirada. La de ojos blancos se entristeció. Sabía que estaba así por lo ocurrido con Sasuke. —Naruto-kun, yo…

—Hinata… —llamó el rubio de repente. —¿Me acompañas? —le preguntó tratando sonreír, aunque estaba de animo para hacerlo. Hinata se sorprendió, por el pedido, pero aceptó.

Caminaron juntos por la aldea, hasta que encontraron un lugar muy especial para el rubio. Se detuvo por unos momentos, recordando los momentos que vivió con su equipo en ese sitio. Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Naruto.

—Aquí fue donde tuve mi primera prueba junto con Sakura-chan y Sasuke. Hehe, no pudimos quitarles las cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei. —comentó Naruto con una mano hacia atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa. Hinata sonrió

—Lamento lo que ocurrió con Sasuke-kun… —confesó la de ojos blancos aun mirando los tres troncos. Naruto bajó su mirada por un momento. Luego miró el rostro de Hinata, recordando lo sucedido hace tiempo.

—Hinata… —la nombró, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo. —Quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió durante la pelea de Pain —comentó el rubio, mirándola fijamente. —Sé que en plena guerra te agradecí por haber tratado de salvarme, pero no pude hablar sobre…

—Naruto-kun… Solo quería expresar lo que sentía por ti. —aclaró la chica mirando nuevamente los troncos, con una sonrisa. Sabía que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

—Yo… —Naruto bajó la mirada, cerró sus ojos y sonrió. —Gracias… —agradeció el chico mirándola con una sonrisa. La chica le devolvió la expresión. Hubo un silencio unos segundos. —Al principio me parecías rara; las veces que te hablaba, te sonrojabas a tal punto que te desmayabas. Nunca lo entendí. —contó Naruto sonriendo con el dedo índice moviéndolo en la mejilla. —Luego te conocí un poco más; vi que no eras tan rara como pensé y te dije una vez, que me gustan las personas como tú. —Hinata sonrió al recordar que una vez el rubio le había dicho lo mismo, antes de la pelea con Neji. —Hinata, me gustaría conocerte más… —confesó el rubio, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

—¿C-Conocerme más?

—¡Oh! Se me ocurrió algo… —Naruto se le ocurrió una idea. —¿Qué tal si hoy en la noche, te invito a comer ramen en Ichiraku? —Hinata se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento. —¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, yo… —la chica fue interrumpida por cierta voz femenina que apareció en frente de ellos dos.

—Naruto, estoy esperando para revisar tus heridas. Aun no te has recuperado. —comentó una chica de cabellos rosados, con los brazos cruzados. —Ah, hola, Hinata.

—Hehe, lo siento, Sakura-chan. Se me olvidó —dijo Naruto con una mano en la cabeza. Sakura con un tic, tomó su suéter y lo rastró. —Espera, Sakura-chan… ¡Hinata, te espero en la noche! —inquirió el rubio hacia Hinata, mientras ella ve que Sakura y Naruto desaparece de su vista. La chica no podía creerlo y sonrió un poco.

**XxX**

La noche llegó y Hinata estaba al frente del Ichiraku. Aun /Pno tenía el valor de entrar, pero volteó hacia un lado cuando reconoció una voz que la llamaba.

—¡Hinata!... —llamó Naruto desde lejos, mientras corría; se le había hecho tarde. Cuando estaba un poco cerca de la Hyüga, tropezó con una piedra, y cayó sobre Hinata. Naruto quedo encima sobre ella con las manos apoyada en el suelo, sonrojado de saber que estaba encima de una mujer. Hinata se ruborizó que estaba apunto de desmayarse. Naruto se levantó avergonzado. —¡Lo siento! —unió sus palmas en señal de disculpas, y luego ayudó a levantarla. —Hehe, aun sigo siendo torpe.

—N-No hay problema, Naruto-kun —la chica aun estaba sonrojada. Naruto tomó su mano y la llevó hacia el Ichiraku. Hinata se sorprendió por la acción. Los dos se sentaron, y Naruto levantó su mando, ordenando

—¡Dos servicios de ramen!

—Hola, Naruto —saludó el dueño de Ichiraku. —¿Y Sakura?—se sorprendió Teuchi al ver que estaba acompañado por Hinata y no con su compañera de siempre. Sirvió el ramen en los dos tazones y los pasó hacia sus dos clientes.

—Está de misión con Sai y el capitán Yamato. Yo aun no me he recuperado del todo como para ir con ellos. —informó. Separó los palillos, cerró sus palmas y agradeció por la comida y luego empezó a comer. —Vamos, Hinata, come. Si quieres más, pídelo. Yo pagaré todo. —Naruto notó que ella aun no había empezado a comer. —¿No te gusta el ramen? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. Digo… Si me gusta, pero… —Hinata miró el tazón con ramen.

—No te preocupes… —dijo Naruto sonriéndole. La Hyüga tomó un par de palillos y empezó a comer.

—Y dime, Naruto… —Ayame estaba apoyado sobre el mesón, viendo al par de jóvenes cenando. Naruto dejó de comer, y miró al dueño de Ichiraku. —¿Te gusta Hinata? —preguntó, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara por la pregunta tan osada.

—¡¿Q-Qué pregunta haces? —preguntó alterado.

—No es necesario que reacciones así. Solo fue una curiosidad. —comentó Ayame juntándose con su padre. Miró al rubio de reojo, con una sonrisa picara. —¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Te gusta, Naruto? —Esta vez quería dirigirse a la Hyüga. Ella se sonrojó y miró a Naruto.

—¡Ayame! —Naruto miró hacia donde estaba Hinata que aun comía. —N-No le hagas caso, Hinata... —sugirió el rubio riendo apenado. —Mejor tráeme otra orden de ramen _"Uhm... Que vergüenza…" —_los dos comían mientras dialogaban, aunque el rubio no la miraba, estaba muy concentrado con su ramen. Ya se había comido cinco tazones. Eso quería decir que ya era casi el mismo de antes. —¡Ah, estuvo delicioso! ¡Gracias por la comida!

—Oh, Naruto… Si que comiste. —comentó Teuchi entregándole la cuenta.

—Hehe, está vez tenia hambre. —Naruto tomó la cuenta, pero quedó extrañado. —¿Por qué quince tazones de ramen? Si solamente me comí cinco y Hinata comió… —el rubio no terminó la frase, cuando vio hacia donde estaba Hinata. Quedó perplejo al ver las cantidades de tazones que estaban juntos a ella. La de ojos blancos se sonrojó por la vergüenza —Hi-Hinata… ¿Te-Te comiste diez tazones de ramen? —el Uzumaki quedó sorprendido al ver que Hinata le gustaba el ramen, más que él. Cuando dialogaban en el momento que comían, Naruto no se había percatado de las veces que ella pedía una y otra vez una orden de ramen.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun… —se disculpo la chica, llevándose una mano hacia su boca. Estaba muy apenada.

—Vaya, Naruto, esta chica te superó, hehe. —comentó Teuchi riendo al ver la expresión de Naruto al estar en shock. Después que Naruto pagó, los dos salieron de Ichiraku y caminaron por la aldea.

—¡Ah! Si que me sorprendiste, Hinata. No sabía que te gustaba tanto el ramen. —comentó el rubio. Se sentía feliz a ver que alguien le gusta tanto el ramen como a él.

—Por eso era que no quería comer... —mencionó Hinata sonriendo

—Ah, eso no importa _"Me ha superado…" —_Naruto se llevó una mano en el pecho con lagrimas en forma de cascada. _—"Y me quedé sin dinero…" —_pensó el chico, recordando su alcancía de rana toda vacía.

—Naruto-kun… —el nombrado reaccionó y la miró para prestarle atención. —Muchas gracias. —Hinata le sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto. Naruto tenia el presentimiento que mientras más conocía a Hinata, más le agradaría. De ese mismo instante, comenzaría un gran amistad, y quizás algo más.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos competir, a ver quién come más ramen, hehe…

**Fin (?)**

* * *

Podría decir que es la primera vez que escribo hetero XDDDD. Me encantaría que la relación de ellos dos empezaran así, poco a poco.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dudas, quejas, criticas constructivas son bien recibidas C:

** Y otra cosa que diré:** Para los lectores antis-NaruHinas inmaduros, que se la pasan insultando a la pareja por cada fanfic que ven de la pareja, solo porque no les gusta... Que me sabe un cacahuate sus comentarios infantiles y se lo pueden meter por la nariz si les da la gana C:

Y me refiero a los inmaduros, porque hay otros lectores antis-NaruHinas que son maduros y que saben respetar los gustos de los demás y no andan por ahí insultando al autor, fanfic u pareja.

Saludos~


End file.
